


Super-Charged

by Phantom_Nightz



Series: Grian The Roboticist [6]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Electricity, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Supercharged Creeper, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, robotic Grian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: Doc gets struck by lightning and Grian tries to help him.
Series: Grian The Roboticist [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883077
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	Super-Charged

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Henry's Dragon, here's another one for ye!

  
"So you're telling me that you got struck by lightning?" Grian asked as he looked at Doc who had light blue electric looking rings around him.  
"Uh.. Yeah."   
"I think I can fix this." Grian said, opening a hatch and immediately getting electrocuted, being thrown into the wall cartoon style.  
"You okay Grian?"  
"Ow... That hurt. Bluh, okay." Grian stood back up, "Whoa, dizzy. Agh, anyways... How can I fix this? This is.. Really new. Hang on."

_< Grian> Hey Iskall? Can you come to my hobbit hole?_  
_< Iskall85> sure why?_  
_< Grian> you won't believe me unless you see it_  
_< Iskall85> okay? omw_

  
"Okay Grian, I'm here. What..." Iskall stared directly at Doc. "What happened to you?"  
"Struck by lightning, it's a little too powerful. It already flung Grian to the wall." Doc said wincing a little as the power of the lightning surged through his veins.  
"Seriously?" Iskall looked at Grian in disbelief.   
"Yeah... Can you try and help me fix this or not?" Grian said walking back up to Doc.  
"Let's see what we can do." Iskall said taking a look at Docs' head, immediately getting shocked. "Ow."  
"Now you know how I feel." Grian smirked. He walked over and grabbed his tools while Iskall continued to look at Docs' head. "Yeah.." Iskall droned, "I don't know how to fix this."

Grian groaned as he walked up to Doc and Iskall, "Aren't you two supposed to be the smart ones?"  
"You'd be surprised." Iskall said with a small chuckle.   
"This is going to be hard... Let's see.." Grian started moving some wires around and still no change. "Okay, that did absolutely nothing." He continued to fiddle with some wires and boards until his magically popped.

_Grian was_ _electrocuted_  
_< Xisuma> ?_  
_< MumboJumbo> Ouch_  
_< GTWScar> well that's unfortunate_  
_< Iskall85> *pop*_

As Grian re-spawned he opened the chat logs then walked up to Iskall punching him in the shoulder.  
"Ow! What was that for?" He whined.  
"'pop'. I'll make you pop." Grian grumbled, walking back over to Doc and working on the circuit boards again.

After a while of working, and three more pops, Grian finally thought he worked out the problem. He yawned as he looked over towards Iskall and Doc. Iskall was curled up in a ball and slightly snoring as he slept. Doc was laying on his back and breathing peacefully. Grian walked over to the Creeper cyborg and slipped the circuit board back in and waited for him to wake up as the light blue electric rings slowly disappeared and Docs' veins slowing the pulsing from the electricity.  
As Grian was about to fall asleep Doc groaned as he sat up in the bed.   
"Hey." Grian yawned.  
"Hey." Doc replied softly.  
"How do you feel dude?"  
"Much better. Thank you Grian."  
"Yeah.." Grian yawned in the middle of it.  
"How long have you been up man?"  
Grian looked over at a nearby clock, it read that it was roughly 2:35 AM. He groaned as he turned his head back to Doc, "I wanna say roughly twelve hours?"  
"Grian, go get some rest. It seems like robotics takes a lot out of you."  
"Robotics is a lot to handle and think about though. From circuit boards to pain circuits and everything in between. It's a very fragile type of activity. That only some can muster." Grian stretched, popping his upper back as he did so. "Well... I'm going to go take a nap. You can stay here for the night if you wish."  
"Thank you."

The following morning as Grian woke up from his slumber he could smell food cooking. He got up out of the bed after looking at a clock that read, 10:45 AM, and walked to the kitchen.

"Doc?" Grian asked rubbing his eyes.  
"Hey man, want some food?" Doc said with a warm smile.  
"Gladly."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm back after taking a two day break! 
> 
> Didja miss me? No? Didn't think so. LOL


End file.
